Currently available light emitting device or light emitting diode (LED) solid state lighting (SSL) products can provide light having a wide range of colors. For green or amber emission, currently available LED SSL products are largely enabled by blue InGaN LED light sources coupled to phosphor downconverters to provide a so called pc-LED structure. Some existing products also employ traditional Group III-V red emitters for fine color adjustment. Such products are becoming increasingly affordable and available and have resulted in significant energy savings in the general illumination sector. However, additional efficiency could be gained through the use of LEDs that provide green or amber emission directly, without the use of downconverters. Unfortunately, such green or amber LEDs remain largely unobtainable through conventional LED structures and methods of making LEDs.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved light emitting devices and methods of making light emitting devices that can provide superior performance and/or efficiency, including for green and amber emission.